


all the marvelous moments start with something simple

by fumate



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Married Life, Misfacts, sappy romance, wow i really am a trash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: cafuné
(n.) running your fingers through the hair of someone you love.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   * Saya tidak memiliki Jensen Ackles dan Danneel Harris-Ackles, mau dipaksakan bagaimanapun caranya, jadi saya juga tidak menarik keuntungan komersial apa-apa dari fanfiksi singkat ini
>   * Misfacts karna saya males riset. Cheesy. OOC. Dan aneka cacat lainnya. Maklumi saja bcs ini saya tulis dua-tiga bulan yang lalu dan hanya melewati proses penyuntingan singkat
>   * Danneel is best waifu 2k16 I'd marry her but unfortunately Jensen did that first. ~~Lucky bastard~~ (kemudian bingung cemburu sama Jensen atau sama Danneel)
> 


Barangkali sudah dua bulan terlewati semenjak pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan dan nama belakang Danneel berubah menjadi Ackles. Sejauh detik telah berlalu, Danneel menemukan bahwa Jensen, ternyata, lebih mengejutkan dari yang ia kira. Lelaki itu memang arogan sialan, tapi _hell_ , siapa sangka dia akan membangga-banggakan istrinya, huh? Danneel tidak, sepertinya.

Di sore hari pada penghujung Januari yang hangat, angin bertiup pelan sembari bersenang-senang bersama daun yang bergemerisik dan menari tanpa ritme. Baskara sudah merindukan rumahnya, berubah oranye dan mewarnai dirgantara dengan corak kulit jeruk. Musim semi bukan favorit Danneel. Tapi bahkan, kendati demikian, banyak hal fantastis dimulai dari hal-hal sederhana, sebagaimana sebuah pagi diawali dengan senyuman matahari dan hubungannya dengan Jensen dipelopori oleh ikatan sederhana, yang oleh manusia disebut pertemanan.

Bicara soal Jensen, lelaki itu sedang berbaring di sofa, menghabiskan spasi yang ada hanya untuk berdiam menyaksikan tayangan televisi, dengan pose yang mengingatkan Danneel akan Cleopatra.

Danneel tidak tahu kenapa, atau bagaimana, dia hanya ingat sudah berada di sini dari tadi. Membiarkan jari-jemarinya berlari-lari di rambut Jensen. Bermain-main tanpa alasan. Jensen tidak kelihatan keberatan dengan itu.

Rambut Jensen punya tekstur aneh. Danneel tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa kecanduan memainkan rambut suaminya sendiri. Itulah, setidaknya sampai Danneel menyadari sesuatu yang membuat ia berkerut kening.

“Rambutmu bau,” seru Danneel tiba-tiba. Pergerakan jari di mahkota Jensen terhenti begitu saja.

“Masa?” Jensen menyunggingkan senyum jahil. Alisnya berkerut main-main. “Pasti karena Si Rusa nempel mulu tadi.”

“Jangan suka nyalahin orang, Jen. Jared mana ada hubungannya dengan rambut baumu.”

Jensen mengendikkan bahu. “Yah, terserah deh. Bau-bau begini juga kamu masih suka, kan?”

Danneel menatapnya, dalam, lalu tergelak.

"Sialnya, iya."

Segala hal yang fantastis, selalu dimulai (dan diwarnai) dengan hal-hal sederhana.

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS SO CHEESY AND OOC IS THIS EVEN EDIBLE


End file.
